Carry You Home
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: Spoilers For 'Exit Wounds' 2x13. Song lyrics From James Blunt's Song 'Carry You Home'. "As Strong As You Were,Tender You Go, Im Watching You Breathing For The Last Time....."


I've Not Recovered From The Finale, I Heard This Song Today & I Thought Of This Scene! I'm Going To Miss Toshiko & Owen :(

**Disclaimers:** It Belongs To The BBC & RTD! If I Owned It, 'Exit Wounds' Wouldnt Of Ended The Way It Did!!

**Spoilers:** Upto 'Exit Wounds' Don't Read If You Hvnt Watched It

**Ships:** Tosh & Owen Kinda

I Do Hope You Enjoy It. It's Rather Late, Being 12.30 In The Morning, & I Was Up At 7.00 For Work This Morning.

R&R Please :) It Will Make Me Feel Better!

* * *

Trouble is her only friend and he's back again

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is._

She doesn't realize he is behind her, watching her type away, her mind is working, figuring out how to stop the meltdown. Then the bullet hit.

_  
She says it's high time she went away;  
No one's got much to say in this town._

The pain seeps through her quicker than the blood falling through her fingertips as she falls to the floor.

_  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

She sees Gray go, towards the banging. She looks down towards the autopsy bay; she left the trail of blood as she made her way down there.

_  
As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home._

She can't save Owen; he's going to die…again. She tries to comfort him; she lies to him, telling him she's okay. He's screaming, she's sobbing. She pleads with him to stop. "Cause your breaking my heart". He stops.

_  
If she had wings she would fly away,  
and another day God will give her some._

Owens's gone. She prays that when she dies, it isn't darkness, and that she will see him again. She hears footsteps.

_  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

Jack's footsteps came closer, and abruptly stopped when he saw the trail of blood. His blood ran cold, as his eyes darted around the autopsy bay. Then he saw her slumped form.

_  
As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home._

"Gwen, I need some help down here". He took her in is arms, as Gwen injected her, & Ianto talked about Owen.

"I couldn't save him" Toshiko's breaths came in sharp gasps, Jack looked into her eyes. The eyes that had seen so much pain & death yet had a spark of life & love.

_  
And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
and someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes._

Toshiko, felt like she was grasping at life. As Jack held her, he was glad she wasn't dying alone. Gwen's voice became distant; as she smiled at Jack, telling him, she it was okay. The tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled back, as he saw her spark go out as she took her last breath. She could no longer feel his arms around her.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home._

Ianto changed Owen & Tosh's status to 'Inactive – Deceased'. He wanted to press 'No', his heart screamed for it. As he clicked 'Yes' on Toshiko's final logout, a recording came up. As they watched the message, saying goodbye. Jacks heart broke as her voice spoke

"I Love you…….All of you"

_  
As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home._

He held onto Gwen & Ianto they were all he had now. He had watched team members come & go, however none of them had meant what Toshiko, Owen, Ianto & Gwen did.

But they had to go on living. The end is where we start from.

_I'll carry you home._

Tosh & Owens Death Scene Really Made Me Cry :( It Was Beautifully Acted & Written

Please Read & Review, I Need Cheering Up, After The Finale!


End file.
